Sea Spirit
by Gungan53
Summary: Tavari is a young sea spirit living in Battle City. She gets a job as Mokuba's nanny, who hopes her warm Nature can melt Kaiba's icy heart. Kaiba/Oc. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining fitfully and the water ran into the busy streets of Battle City. In an old run-down part of the city sat a young woman with starlight hair, and vibrant aqua marine eyes. She was cowering in a corner watching as her caretaker was beaten mercilessly. She had pale porceline skin, and petal pink lips. She wore a powder blue dress that flared elegantly at the bottom. Sitting there she looked almost like a mermaid. The cold, unforgiving rain pelted the bustling city with it's icy embrace. The man who was her caretaker motioned for her to run. He got up and began to fight the ruthless scoundrel.

"Tavari! You must run!" He shouted with urgency. The woman named Tavari shook her head no as tears began to blur her vision.

"I can't leave you Drakar." She cried out in a faint voice.

"You must. It's the only way. Now go." He replied. She didn't move. "Go! Now!" he shouted. She turned and ran. With one last look at her long-time friend she dissapeared into the heart of the city. Then the sound of a gun shot rang through her ears. She knew Drakar was dead. She ran until her legs gave out on her. She fell to the groung infront of a game shop. A young boy with spiked blond, black, and red hair ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. She looked at him tears casscading down her cheeks.

"Drakar. He's dead." She managed to quietly say befor passing out from exaustion. When she woke, she was in a bed surrounded by a group of people. One was a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. Another boy had long, black hair and emerald eyes. There was a third boy with brown hair and brown eyes. There were three girls as well. One had brown hair and blue eyes. The second one had long, curly blonde hair and violet eyes. The third girl had brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked at each of them somewhat frightened. Then the boy with multi-colored hair came in.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. She nodded. "My name is Yugi. These are my friends, Tea, Mai, Serinity, Duke, Joey, and Tristan." He pointed to the blue eyed girl, followed by the violet eyed girl, then the brown eyed girl. He then pointed To the black haired boy, next was the blonde boy and last was the brown haired boy. Tea stepped up to her.

"What's your name?" She asked in a friendly tone. Tavari looked at her.

"Tavari Londaver." She meekly replied.

" Where are you from?" Asked Yugi.

"Florlemos, It's in the middle of the atlantic ocean." She responded.

"I've never heard of it." Replied Yugi. Tavari bit her bottom lip. Unsure of wether or not to explain it.

"If I tell you why you never heard of it, will you promise to keep it a secret?" She asked with fear present in her eyes. They all nodded. She took a deep breath. "Florlemos is a city in the middle of the atlantic ocean. It is a world beneath the waves. I am a sea spirit. I am the daughter of King Tolkaz and Queen Elameare. I was sent here because my uncle Devarak is trying to kill me. He would never set foot on land. Even if he did I had to placed as far away from Florlemos as possible. My father thought this a good hiding place for me. I have an apartment where I lived with my protector Drakar. He was killed last night protecting me." She finished with sorrow in her eyes. SHe looked up at them. "You think I'm crazy. Don't you?" they shook their heads. Yugi smiled at her.

"Trust me, we believe you. Do you need a ride back to your apartment?" He asked sweetly. She nodded.

"That would be most appreciated." She answered. They arrived at her apartment. They walked up to the fourth floor.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked. They nodded. They were awestruck by the inside of her apartment. There were paintings of Florlmos and the many creatures living beneath the oceans surface. The shelves were decorated with shells, and sculptures of sea life. Sitting on a table was a fish tank. It had sand on the bottom with small shells scattered here and there. There were rocks and seaweed. Swiming through the water were a few seahorses. On the wall of the tank was a small starfish. The walls were painted to look like a seascape. It was a depiction of a beach. The sand had many shades of yellow. The ocean water was the same color of Tavari's eyes. There were dolphins jumping and birds flying in the crystal clear sky.

"Wow." was all they managed to say. Tavari went into the kitchen and made some sugary snacks for the gang. They chatted till night fall. When they left, Tavari went into her room and layed down to go to sleep, for tomorrow she had a job inteview. She hoped Drakar was in a better place. After bidding goodnight to those the loved and cherished, she slowly drifted into a peacefull sleep. She was back in Florlemos. Her family and Drakar eagerly greeted her with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she awoke to a cloudy rainy day. She put on a knee length, teal skirt, a seafoam green top, and a blaizer to match her skirt. She pulled her hair into a tight bun. The clock read 8:00 AM. She put on her teal shoes and made her way to Kaiba Corp. There were several women in line. The wore short skirts, and low cut tops. They looked at her and laughed. Ignoring them she took a seat.

Kaiba sat at his desk bored out of his mind. None of the women applying for the position were qualified. After the twenty third girl he called his secretary.

"How many more?" He asked in an almost desperate voice.

"Just one Mr. Kaiba." came the secretary's voice. Sitting back he waited for the next fangirl to enter. He was suprised to see a young woman in professional attire step into his office. She looked familiar to him. She was the same age as the other girls, except she seemed more mature. She also carried with her an otherwordly appearance. She stood waiting for him to aknowlege her.

"I am Seto Kaiba, Please have a seat." He held out his hand and she shook it with a frim grip. She then sat down with her legs tucked to the side. "I've reviewed your application and I must say it is impressive, Miss Londaver. Tell me what does your name stand for?" He was curious. He had never heard of her name before.

"Tavari means ocean's lullaby. Londaver means siren's song." She replied in a proffesional tone. She was definatly well trained. He simply nodded at her answer.

"Your resume states you are skilled in marine biology, as well as art, writing, cooking, and child care. Am I correct?" He inquired. He took time to notice the finer details about her. She had a necklace with a small, pale pink conch shell, Starfish earrings, and a dolphin hair clip. He could tell she really enjoyed the wonders of the ocean. "We will notify you in three days time on wether or not you got the job." He stated professionaly. Both stood straight and shook hands.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba." Her voice was almost hypnotic. She bowed and then left. Kaiba sat there thinking about her. As he thought a hauting melody began to play in his ears. He had heard it before. The soft rolling of waves echoed in the background. It brought back a long forgotten memory.

_"Seto! I can't swim!" came Mokuba's frantic voice. Kaiba ran as far as he could out into the water. He couldn't swim either. All he could do was watch as mokuba was swept away with the waves. He felt the world around him fall to peices. Tears began to fill his eyes as he lost sight of his brother._

_ Mokuba was franticaly struggling agtainst the waves. He was thankful for the life jacket he wore. As Kaiba faded out of sight Mokuba began to cry. Suddenly he felt something pushing him back twards shore. Kaiba looked up to see his brother drifting against the current twards him. Kaiba was chest deep in water. Tears of joy flowed from his saphire eyes._

_ "Mokuba! How did you get back?" He asked in bewilderment._

_ "Something was pushing me." He responded looking down to see if he could spot his rescuer. Kaiba heard a soft giggle. He looked in the direction tward the rocks. Behind one of them was a girl his age, about eight or nine. She had starlight hair and from her direction played a haunting, almost hypnotic melody._

Kaiba tried to vbisualize her face, but it was blurred.

_ "Hey. Who are you?" he asked. The girl looked frightened and dissapeared behind the rock. Kaiba ran with mokuba over to where she was, but she was gone. Floating in the water where she hid was a beautiful fish scale. It was large and was many different shades of blue. Kaiba decided to keep it._

"Drakar! I'm home!" She called out as she entered the apartment. She looked around for him then remembered that he was dead. Tears filled her eyes as the memory of that night played in her mind. She clutched her head and knelt to the floor screaming as she remembered a time when she was only five years old.

_ Her father was argueing with her mother. They were yelling hurtful things at eachother. Her father struck her mother repeatedly. Her mothers screams peirced her ears and brought tears to her eyes. Soon her mother quit screaming and fell limply to the floor. Every time he looked at Tavari he became infuriated. She reminded him of his wife. He would beat and starve her. One day, she could bare it no longer. She waited till night fall and left her home and painful past behind. She wondered for what seemed like weeks. Finnaly tired and hungry she collapsed on the ocean floor and drifted into a fit full sleep. When she woke up she was in a large beautifuly decorated room. Then King Tolkaz and Queen Elamear entered the room. They asked her to tell them her story. After their conversation they decided to adopt her, since the queen couldn't give birth to a child._

Finnaly when it had all stopped she got up from the floor and made her self some tea. She watched a documentary on the lives of seahorses, she changed into a sea foam green summer dress that went to her calves and a pair of matching shoes. She then left her apartment and went to the mall. She ran into Yugi and his friends. They talked and went to a nearby aquarium. Tavari was overjoyed to be surrounded by the creatures and plants she was acustomed to. They went to the dolphin pool and she pet the dolphins. Afterwards they went to the beach and she sat on the peir. She then began to sing a soft melody.

_Candlelight dies at the window_

_And the night wind blows soft from the sea_

_Though I lie in your arms, I'm a thousand miles away_

_On the waves sailing fast, sailing free_

The waves began to settle to an almost mirror like stillness.

_Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean_

_I'm riding the sea in my soul_

_In the dark and the deep_

_She will rock me to sleep_

_Down below... where the black waters roll_

_When the sea birds cry out in the morning_

_And the sun lays it's kiss on the sand_

_I'll be drawn to the shore_

_Like so many times before_

_As I long to be far from the land._

They watched in awe as she sang her oceanic melody.

_Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean_

_I'm riding the sea in my soul_

_In the dark and the deep_

_She will rock me to sleep_

_Down below... where the black waters roll_

_I can still hear your voice on the trade winds_

_I can still taste your tears on the foam_

_But the lure of the tide that I'm feeling inside_

_Will not rest till my heart finds it's home_

_Now my heart is the heart of the ocean_

_There are storms from the sea in my soul_

_I'm restless and deep_

_And before I can sleep_

_I must go... where the black waters roll_

A shark sufaced by the peir. She dove into the water beside the shark. She pet it and told her how much she missed her home. Tied around the sharks neck was a ribbion. Attached to that was a pink coral box with a lock. Next to it was a golden key with a seahorse as the bottom of the key. She untied the ribbon and sat the box on the peir.

"I'll send a letter in three days time. Alright?" She said. The shark nuzzled her. She laughed gently and kissed the tip of it's snout. The shark then turned and swam tward the ocean. She got out of the water and sat on the peir. She took th ekey and opened the box. In it was a letter and different peices of jewelry. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. They were gold and silver with different gemstones. She smiled at the gift and read the letter.

_To our dearest Tavari,_

_I hope you and Drakar are doing well. Her is some jewelry we found in a sunken spanish ship. We thought you would enjoy them. I had the box made just for you. Your mother and I miss you. Please write to us soon. SWe wish to hear of your adventures on land with the humans._

_With all our love,_

_Mother and Father._

She smiled sadly at the letter. How was she to explain Drakar's death to her parents. They loved him and hoped that she and him would marry someday. She did have feelings for him. That is why she didn't want to leave him. Tears began to fill her eyes as memories of the good times they had experienced together. She burried her ands in her face and cried her heart out. The sky became clouded and the water became violent. A cold rain began to fall and the wind blew mercilessly. Yugi and the others rushed to her side. They wrapped their arms around her and tried to calm her down. The waters began to rest and the rain had stopped. The wind blew sadly across the beach. Tavari took the box and returned to her apartment. She laid the box down and went to bed. She pulled out a locket and opened it. A soft loving voice began to sing to her.

_Lay down your head and i'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And i'll sing you to sleep and i'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep i'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay loo-li loo-li lai-lay_

Slowly her eyes fell closed and she drifted into a deep sleep. IN her dream she was back at the palace, surrounded by her people in the arms of her parents. Standing beside her was Drakkar. He smiled at her.

"You are my angel." he wispered into her ear. " I will always love you as more than a friend, but you must promise me you'll move on." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she woke to the sun shining happily through her window. She got up and took a shower. She fed her fish and ate breakfast. She was wearing a pastel pink dress with matching shoes. Her long wavy hair casscaded down her back. She steped out of her apartment smiling at the warm sping morning. It gave her a sense of calmness. She walked down to the grocery store to pick up some food. On her way she saw a young boy with black hair and grey blue eyes being dragged into an alleyway.

"Let go of me?" he shouted. Tavari tran to the alleyway; there she saw the bot being cornered. Acting purly on instinct she" put herself between the man and the boy.

"Don't you lay a hand on him." she demanded in a soft but firm tone. The man looked at her and a frightening looked payed across his features. Tvari frowned, she knew what was on his mind.

"I remember you. Your the pretty little prize that got away from me. Are you happy that your friend died when all you had to do was come quietly. I'll have you as my prize and I can use the boy for ransom money." He smiled deviously. Her mind wondered to Drakar. With anger welling up inside her she glared at the man. The sky grew dark and the wind picked up. Lightning weaved it's long web-like finger across the sky. The thunder roared voilently. Anger welled up inside her. She decided to protect the boy as her friend protected her. The stepped closer pulling out a gun and aiming it at the boy.

Kaiba was looking for Mokuba. He thought it weird that the weather changed so quickly. He crossed by an alley and saw Tavari the girl he had interviewed standing between The man and Mokuba. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at mokuba. His eyes widened. Suddenly without any sign of movement Tavari charged at the man. She grabbed the gun and forced the man's arm to aim at the wall. Her eyes were filled with detrmination. She then elbowed the man in the stoach she released him and as he bent over in pain she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face.

"That's for Drakar you bastard!" She yelled. The man stood erect once more. She tried to punch him, but he blocked. She tried to kick him with her left foot. But he caught it. Determined to avenge her friend and protect the boy. She did a reverse windmill kick. Her foot collided with the mans face. He staggerd back and lokked at her with hatred. He aimed his gun at her and fired. A bullet hit her in the shoulder. He then advanced tward Mokuba. Tavari grabbed the mans collar and pulled him backwards causing him to fall on his ass. He shot at her three more times hitting her in the chest an stomach. His eyes widened in hoprror as she stood before him. He stood prepared to fight. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground. She punched him repeatedly in the face. She stood up and kicked him in the head. He fell unconcious. She turned and walked to Mokuba. She knelt in front of him. Blood soaking her clothes. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a motherly voice. He nodded. She smilled at him. "I'm glad." she managed to say before passing out from loss of blood. The wind had stopped and the earth became silent. The sky was a pale grey and a light rain began to fall. Mokuba shook her lightly.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked. She didn't answer. Kaiba walked up to her and picked her up.

"Get in the limmo." He ordered. Mokuba did as he was told. Kaiba got into the car with Tavari. "To the hospital and hurry." He coldy ordered the driver. They arrived at the hospital Kaiba burst through the doors, drawing the attention of everyone in the waithing room. He walked up to a nurse. "This woman has been shot four times. She needs help." The nurse called a team of doctors and they russed her into the OR. Mokuba and Kaiba sat down and waited. Kaiba pulled out his laptop and began to type. '_If she's willing to take a bullet to protect a chils she doesn't know, then she is the perfect canidate to be Mokuba's_ _nanny_.' he thought to himself.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The woman asked meekly. Kaiba and Mokuba stood up and followed her to Tavari's room. They entered and saw Tavri looking out the window. The nurse left. Kaiba and Mokuba approached her, but stopped when they heard her singing a soft melody to herself.

_... Eurus ...  
>... Afer Ventus ...<br>_

_... so the world goes round and round  
>with all you ever knew -<br>They say the sky high above  
>is Caribbean blue ...<br>_

_... if every man says all he can,  
>if every man is true,<br>do I believe the sky above  
>is Caribbean blue ...<em>

_... Boreas ...  
>... Zephryus ...<br>_

_... if all you told was turned to gold,  
>if all you dreamed was new,<br>imagine sky high above  
>in Caribbean blue ...<br>_

_... Eurus ...  
>Afer Ventus ...<br>... Boreas  
>Zephryus ...<br>... Africus ..._

"That was pretty." complimented Mokuba. Tavari turned her head and smiled at mokuba. The sun began ti shine from behind the clouds.

"Thank you." She replied. Then turned to look at a seagul purched on her open window. It flew off as Kaiba approached her.

"Miss Londaver." He stated proffesionaly. She looked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked. She then realized she then remembered him and mokuba from a past memory.

"You start three days after they have released you." He replied nochalantly. She couldn't believe she had gotten the job. "And thank you for rescuing my younger brother Mokuba." She nodded.

"Your welcome." she responded.

"Come Mokuba, she must rest." Kaiba ordered. Mokuba complied. Smiling she looked out the window as the seagul landed on the window seal.

"Tell my parents I am alright." She kindly ordered. The seagul bowed his head and flew off tward the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Tavari dreamed of Kaiba and mokuba that night. She was younger then about the age of nine.

"_My heart is peirced by cupid, I destain all glittering gold_

_ And nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold_

_ Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be_

_ who love a jolly sailor bold, who ploughs the rageing sea." Sang Tavari as she swam through the ocean. She did not yet know the full song. She wouldn't be taught it untill she was older. Her starlight hair danced in the salty water, her glistening, snow white scales shimmered in the light. She heard screaming fr0om up above so she took a look. She saw a young human boy being pulled out to sea by the angry waves. near the shore another boy stood waist deep in water with his hand streched out. Her heart began to break as she watched the sight unfold. She swam beneath the waves and placed her hands on the young boys back, and pushed him against the waves and current back tward shore. When the older boy grabbed the younger ones lifejacket, she let go and swam behind the rocks. She peaked out from behind a massive boulder and gigled joyfully at her good deed. The older boy looked at her._

_ "Hey! Who are you?" He called out. She ducked beneath the waves and swam back out to sea._

She awoke the next morning to a nurse entering the room.

"Can I get you anything darling?" asked the elderly woman. Tavari nodded.

"A glass of salt water please." She asked. The nurse looked confuzed by the odd request, but shrugged it off and left the room. She came back with a glass of salt water. Following her as Mokuba and a starnge man in a suit. She assumed he was the body guard. The nurse handed her the water and left. Mokuba ran up to her side.

"Thanks for saving me. I brought you some get well soon presents. I got you flowers and chocolate. I guessed by the way you dress you like the ocean so I got you a get well card with a mermaid on it, and a stuffed dolphine." He looked at the gurd and smiled. The guard sat the flowers on the table along with the card, chocolates, and dolphine. "Seto says your my new nanny. We'll have tons of fun. And when seto goes on business trips I get to stay with you!" He chirpped sat for a while and talked. The nurse came back in.

"Would you like some more salt water dear?" She asked. Tavari nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

"Oh it's the least I can do for a woman who took four bullets to protect a kid she had never met befor." She replied and left. The doctor came in and smiled at her. He had long silver hair and deep emerald eyes. He turned to Mokuba and the guard.

"If I may speak with her alone please?" He politely asked. Mokuba and the guard left. The doctor turned to Tavari. "Risking your life to save a human." he shook his head "Odd behavior for a mermaid." He looked at her with Taunting eyes and smiled "Your parents are proud of you."

"Why are you on land?" she asked tilting her head slightly. Little did they know Mokuba had his ear pressed to the door and heard the entire conversation.

"You didn't think your parents would send you to shore with just one guardian did you?" He looked at her as though she were a child. She looked at him studying his face trying to figure out who he was. Then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Cailen!" She shouted excitedly. "How come you weren't at the family reunion?" She asked.

"Well there was an oil spill off the coast of Florida and I had to move all the under water residents to safe waters." He replied calmly. "The good new is you can leave this afternoon. How ever I advise you not to take anymore bullets." He smiled and leaft the room. Mokuba entered wide eyed.

"I can't belive it! Don't worry I won't tell any one. That's why you love the ocean." He excitedly said. Tavari looked at him and smiled.

"It must be our secret, Ok?" she asked he nodded.

That afternoon she was released. Mokuba was at her side telling her everything about Battlecity he could think of. When they stepped out of the hospital Kaiba stood waiting for him. Tavari waved to Mokuba and began heading twards her apartment. She was stopped by Kaiba.

"You shouldn't walk that distance in your condition. Get in" He stated bluntly. Tavari abided. She told the driver where she lived and sat back looking out the window.

"My heart is peirced by cupid, I destain all glittering gold.

Nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.

Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be

who love a jolly sailor bold, who ploughs the rageing sea." she sang so low that Kaiba could barely hear it. It brought back another memory.

_Him and Mokuba were at the beach a few weeks after the incident. Kaiba went over by the rocks to look for seaurchins. He heard someone singing to his left._

_ "My heart is peirced by cupid, I destain all glittering gold," sang a beautiful voice. Kaiba tuned to look for it, but no one was there. "Nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." this time the voice came from the left. He turned there was no one there. "_ _Come all ye pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be" He turned to look behind him and again there was nothing there. "Who love a jolly sailor bold, who ploughs the rageing sea." The voice came from in front of him. All he saw was ocean and a flash of snow white in the distance._

They had reached her apartment and she got out. She thanked Kaiba for the ride and Mokuba for the gifts. When they returned home Kaiba went into his office to do some research.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He typed in the lyrics of the song Tavari had sang. He clicked on a link titled Jolly Sailor Bold. He began to read the information presented on the page.

_ Jolly Sailor Bold has been known through out the centuries as the sirens song. Often sang by mermaida to lure unsespecting sailors to their watery grave. They would lure them into the water and drag them to the bottom of the ocean, where they were devoured. Some mermaids are gurdians of the sea. Howerver they are still considered dangerouse. A mermaid almost never travels on land, even thougjh they had the ability to take on a human form. When they do set up a home on land, the interior of the dwelling reflects the world beneath the waves. They often were jewelry made out of seashells, as well as trinkets that resemble sea life. They need to drink at least three cups of saltwater a day in order to survive on land._

_ There is no safe way to approach a mermaid. If you fall in love with one you will mostlikely be lured into the ocean, never to be seen again. There are some cases where a mermaid takes a liking to a human and sings her haunting song to win his heart and gain his love. Mermaids are musical creatures and sing to themselves to take away loneliness or fear. When in human form they wear colors that relfect the ocean waves and creatures. The rarest type of mermaid is the starlight wonderer. They have Starlight hair at a young age ,and scales, along with pink fins and aqua eyes. Only one is said to have ever been seen. When she matures her hair will turn a seafoam green, but only when she is in mermaid form._

The discription, sounding familiar intrigued him. He typed in starlight wonderer. Several results appeared. There were stories, songs and poetry about the starlight mermaid. He continued to look through the links and came acrost a site that claimed to have pictures of the elusive mermaid. He clicked in the link. On the site were picutres of a young mermaid with starlight hair, aqua marine eyes, white scales and pink fins and frills. There was one of her diving into the water. Another where she was siling at the cameraman. Her body submersed by the salty water. He studied the pictures and noticed that she was the girl from his memories. He scrolled down farther to recent sightings and saw pictures of the same mermaid, except her hair had turned a sea foam green.

Kaiba noticed a headline that said 'Starlight wanderer spotted in Battle City. He clicked on the picture and recognised her as Tavari.

"Most likely she has posed for pictures throughout her life to gain publicity." he said to himself. He turned off the computer and went to his room. He sat on the balcony and heard a soft melody being carried on the wind.

_Twas Friday morn when we set sail  
>And we were not far from the land<br>When the captain, he spied a lovely mermaid  
>With a comb and a glass in her hand <em>

_O the ocean's waves will roll  
>And the stormy winds will blow<br>While we poor sailors go skipping to the top  
>And the landlubbers lie down below (below, below)<br>And the landlubbers lie down below _

_And up spoke the captain of our gallant ship  
>And a well-spoken man was he<br>I have me a wife in Salem by the sea  
>And tonight she a widow will be <em>

_And up spoke the cookie of our gallant ship  
>And a red hot cookie was he<br>Saying I care much more for my pots and my pans  
>Than I do for the bottom of the sea <em>

_Then up spoke the cabinboy, of our gallant ship  
>And a nasty little lad was he.<br>I'm not quite sure I can spell "mermaid"  
>But I'm going to the bottom of the sea. <em>

_Then three times around went our gallant ship  
>And three times around went she<br>Three times around went our gallant ship  
>And she sank to the bottom of the sea <em>

The voice was soft and slow. Kaiba climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later as Tavari was cleaning her house there was a knock on the door. There stood Kaiba and Mokuba. Mokuba hugged her smiling.

"Good morning Tavari. Are you ready to start work today?" He asked looking around her apartment. She smiled at him.

"I sure am Mokuba." She replied with a soft tone. She looked at Kaiba who took in her apartment decore.

"You have a lot of decorations pretaining to the ocean." He replied coldly. He looked at her and saw she was slightly nervouse.

"We'll I grew up in a fishing town in Ireland, so I like my home to remind me of my childhood. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her reply.

"Your Irish?" he asked. She nodded. "Prove it." he ordered.

"Sing an Irish song." encouraged Mokuba. Tavari took a deep breath and began her melody.

_Don oíche úd i mBeithil, beidh tagairt ar ghréin go brách,_  
><em>Don oíche úd i mBeithil go dtáinig an Bhréithir slán;<br>Tá gríosghrua ar spéarthaibh 's an talamh 'na chlúdach bán;  
>Féach Íosagán sa chléibhín, 's an Mhaighdean 'Á dhiúl le grá<em>

_Ar leacain lom an tsléibhe go nglacann na haoirí scóth  
>Nuair in oscailt ghil na spéire tá teachtaire Dé ar fáil;<br>Céad glóire anois don Athair i bhFlaitheasaibh thuas go hard!  
>Is feasta fós ar talamh d'fhearaibh dea-mhéin' siocháin!<em>

Kaiba still wasn't phazed, but he had business to atend to. He turned and left without a word. He climbed into the limmo and opened his laptop and began typing away. In the apartment Mokuba sat on the couch.

"What's it like in the ocean?" He asked all sarry eyed. Tavari smiled.

"Well it's very colorful and full of different animals like sharks, dolphins, sea dragons and.." She was cut of by Mokuba.

"Real sea dragons!" He shouted excitedly. She laughed knowing what he was picturing.

"Let me shoe you. I have one in my fish tank." she laughed and led him to the aquarium. She opened the lid and said, "Sarel, won't you be a dear and come say hi to my friend Mokuba?" She asked sweetly. Then a little sea dragon came swimming from behind a rock.

"That's a sea dragon? But it looks like a sea horse. What's the difference?" He asked looking up at her then back to the dragon.

"Sea dragons have very long, thin snouts; slender trunks covered in bony rings; and thin tails which, unlike their seahorse cousins, cannot be used for gripping." She replied with expert knowledge. Mokuba nodded. "Kirin, come next to Sarel so my friend can see the differences." She politely ordered. The little sea horse swam next to the dragon. "See the difference?" She asked. Mokuba studied them closely.

"I see now." He replied happily. "Tell me about the strange fish in the ocean." He asked.

"The sea contains untold numbers of strange and bizarre creatures. It is said that we know more about our own solar system than we know about our , some creatures of the sea can seem more alien than anything you can even worse, some of them can seem more frightening than your worst nightmare.Chimaeras are cartilaginous fish related to the sharks and rays, and are sometimes called ghost sharks or rabbitfishes. For defense, most chimaeras have a venomous spine located in front of the dorsal fin.

The Dana Octopus Squid They emit blinding flashes of light as it attacks prey. It is believed that this highly maneuverable squid uses bright flashes to disorientate potential prey. These flashes may also serve to illuminate the prey to make for easier capture as well as a courtship and territorial ocean sunfish or common mola is the heaviest bony fish in the world, with an average weight of 1000 rattail is a large species of fish that has a rounded head and a mouth which faces forward to catch squid and fish that swim up off the seafloor. As in most other rattails, the males of this species have a special drum machine on their swim bladder that is used to attract females. They have to be careful though, as other fish like morid cods have hydrophones on their swim bladders to hunt down the sources of such noises.

The megamouth shark is an extremely rare and unusual species of deepwater shark. Discovered in 1976, only a few have ever been seen, with 39 specimens known to have been caught or sighted as of 2007 and three recordings on film.Coffin fish are flabby bottom-dwelling fishes that occur in deep waters around the world. They can walk along the sea floor on short leg-like fins. These fish often come up in the nets swollen into a ball. Like the pufferfishes, they can swallow large amounts of water to inflate themselves, presumably making it harder for predators to bite into them.Blobfish are found at depths where the pressure is several dozens of times higher than at sea level, which would likely make gas bladders inefficient. To remain buoyant, the flesh of the blobfish is primarily a gelatinous mass with a density slightly less than water; this allows the fish to float above the sea floor without expending energy on swimming. The relative lack of muscle is not a disadvantage as it primarily swallows edible matter that floats by in front it. Pretty cool huh?" She asked. Mokuba sat there wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Wow! Tell me more!" He eagerly demanded. So Tavari began giving him his lessons in Marine Biology. After some time Kaiba opened the door.

"Lets go Mokuba." He ordered. Mokuba got up and walked over to Kaiba he turned to Tavari.

"By Tavari see yoou tomorrow. I can't wait to learn more about the ocean." He looked at Kaiba. "Seto, I wan't to be a Marine Biologist." He said Kaib looked at Tavari.

"At least he'll be learning something over the summer." He stated to no one in particular. When they got in the limmo Mokuba told Kaiba about everything he had learned. He kept the parts about mermaids personal.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kaiba woke fully rejuvinated. He left his room and saw Mokuba sitting on the couch, stareing at the t.v.

"Mokuba what are you watching?" He asked studying the screen. It looked live Tavari's living room. He saw Tavari sit on her couch with a brush in hand. "You didn't?" He asked. Mokuba just nodded. He was about to shut the t.v off when Tavari began to sing.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,  
>Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,<br>Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
>Saying, William, when you go, I fear you ne'er return again.<br>_Kaiba's eyes widened as he remembered reading about that song.

_His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,  
>My happiness attend him wherever he may go,<br>From Tower Hill, to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan,  
>All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.<br>_

_My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,  
>And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,<br>His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold,  
>And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold.<br>_He felt a strange feeling brewing in the pit of his chest. 'She couldn't be?' he asked himself.

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,  
>True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:<br>Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
>To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.<br>_

_My sailor is a smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
>And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,<br>Where many a pretty blooming girl we did behold,  
>Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.<br>_Mokuba looked at Kaiba only to see his brother in a trance. He tilted his head and looked repeatedly from the t.v to Kaiba.

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,  
>And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,<br>Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,<br>_

_While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,  
>And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.<br>My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

Realizing what was happening he quickly shut off the t.v, but it was too late. She had sang her song and captured Kaiba's heart. 'Maby this could be a good thing. I could have a big sister and Seto would have someone to keep him from working nonstop.' He tought to himself. A sly smile played across his childish features.

"Seto, can we go see Tavari?" He asked. Kaiba only nodded and stood up, he grabbed his car keys and they made their way to Tavari's apartment. Kaiba knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. When she did the sun caught her in a way that made her look like an angel. His heart skipped a beat.

"Tavari will you spend the day with us? We can go to the beach and have fun. Nobody is there." He asked. Tavari was a little aprehensive. 'If I go in the water I'll transform. I can hide behind a dock or something until my fins dry and turn back into legs.' She reasoned with herself. She smiled tenderly at Mokuba.

"If your brother finds out.." She was cut of by Kaiba.

"Call me Seto, and I already know. I've done some research about your personality." He replied in a gentle voice as he memorised her face. She nodded.

"Then lets go to the beach." She replied. When they arrived at the beach Mokuba, Kaiba, and Tavari waided into the water. Tavari's hair turned a seafoam green. Kaiba and Mokuba were awestruck by her snowy tail and petal pink fins. They swam out into deeper water and splashed around. Then a large ship sailed by. The crew members saw Tavari and threw a net over her. She thrashed and struggled to get free of the net, but it was no use. She was hoisted onto the ship. Kaiba and Mokuba quickly swam to shore and ran for the docks, where the ship was headed. When they reached the ship, the crew was unboarding. They carried Tavari in a large tank.

They put her in the back of a truck that said Battle City Aquarium. Kaiba and Mokuba hurried into the car and Kaiba raced to the aquarium.

"Stay in the car. He ordered Mokuba, who complied to his older brother's barged through the front door startling the ticket man. He stormed up to a security guard and lifted him up by the collar. "Where do they bring in new additions to the aquarium?" He demanded in a roaring voice. His blazing saphire eyes remided the guard of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Terrified the guard led them to the back of the aquarium. There they saw the truck backing into the building. Kaiba stormed up to the men. "Release Tavari now!" He ordered giving them a look that could kill. The men backed away in fear. He went to the tank where Tavari desperatewly tried to escape. He picked up a large crowbar. He swung as hard as he could, and shattered the glass. Tavari Layed there shoked by the sudden change from water to land.

Kaiba picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the car. A tabloid reporter passing by took a snapshot of Them both. Kaiba glared at the man. He sat Tavari down And snatched the camera from the man and removed the fiom and memory card. He picked her up once more and put her in the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Tavari awoke to a soft male voice. She turned her head to see Kaiba singing a low sweet melody.

_Where Lagan stream sing lullaby  
>There blows a lily fair<br>The twilight gleam is in her eyes  
>The night is on her hair<br>_

_And like a love-sick lennan-shee  
>She has my heart in thrall<br>No life I own, no liberty  
>With love is lord of all<em>

_And sometimes when the beetle's horn  
>Hath lulled the eve to sleep<br>I steal unto her shieling lorn  
>And through her dooring peep.<br>_

_There on the cricket's singing stone,  
>She stirs the bogwood fire,<br>And hums in soft, sweet undertones  
>The song of heart's desire<em> 

"Seto." Was all she managed to say. He smiled lovingly at her.

"That's what a merman sings to his maiden to declare his love isn't it. I may not be a merman, but you are my maiden. Aren't you?" He asked hope lacing his words. She smiled at him.

"Aye, that be so. I am your maiden." She replied with a light Irish accent. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently placed his other hand on the side of her face. Mokuba stood at the doorway, with a few of the servants and watched the seen unfold. Leaning in, Kaiba trapped her in a honey-sweet kiss, that she gladly returned. He broke the kiss and staired into her deep aqua eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing Mokuba so many years ago." He wispered into he ear. She smiled and blushed lightly. "However that little game you played by the rocks was not funny." He mockingly scolded. She giggled at his words. Right as her was about to kiss her again. Mokuba ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Tavari. Will you marry Seto and become my big sister?" He asked giving her his best puppy dog face. She laughed sweetly. And wrapped him in her arms.

"Of course I will Mokuba." She said kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
